the newest mystery at smithson high
by puppydogeyes23
Summary: what hapens when Mary John Harry meet professer Henry and Maggie Griffen   what the history behind this teacher's strange past
1. 1charters

****

****

_hey okay i need a story and i have no idea how to write one but I am going do try my hand on unnatural history but it my not be good but I'll keep tyrin' so bye _

_disclameir i only own Mary John Harry _

* * *

professer Herny Griffon - 25 history teacher blond hair hazel eyes 6'2 mucsle that will make somone faint

professer Marget Griffon -25 math teacher brown hair brown eyes husband professer Griffon 5'7

Marry - 16 brown hair blue eyes 5'6

John - Orange hair feckles brown hair 5'7

Harry-Sandy blond hair green eyes 5'6


	2. 2Professer griffen

This is where the story story starts. This is where i hope you like it

_._

* * *

**_Mary P.O.V_**

"Hey guys I hear there are two new teacher." I said when I walk up to John and Harry

"Really."John said as we walk into history toghter

"Whay,"I said"one kid the man was so hot they fainted."

(the bell rang loudly)

It as a few mintnes later The class was wrispering when the door open and a young man enter he looked around his mid-twenties with bright bright hair and hazel eyes with a sparkle in his eyes and he did have muscle we all looked back as Marie Maliey fainted the teacher he smiled showig his white teeth and said

"Can someone take Marie to the nurse."He said someone voltured and carried her out off the room

"Okay now that over with that skip to the part will I tell about myself" he said" My name is Herny Griffen i'm twenty-five happily married(I saw some girls deflat)My parens are Anthropolgyest I was born in this city on July 2 now tell me about yourself as I go through roll call.

"Mary Clay."he said his soft voice floating over the air.

"Eidetic memory is in capoeira a A b student" I said and then I sat down he smiled and said

"It nice to meet you Mary"

he then says a few more name before he came to

"John Thain"

'I'm a son of a millonarie I love animals I have a dog named burno and I'm a A+ stundent

"Nice to meet you John"

"Harry." he was cut off by a a cough from Harry I knew hated his last name

"I'm the counsin off John I live with him I was born in Antlers Oklahoma I love mysterys." he said

"It is nice to meet you also."

He then said more names.

(The bell rings loundly)

"Goodbye" He said to everyone

* * *

**_hey guys if you what to know capoeira is real and so is Antlers Oklahoma_**

**_see you later -Puppydogeyes23_**


	3. 3 henry pain

**_Hey guys It love if you would review that would mean the world to me and a special shoutout to Elsa 9041 love you _**

**_

* * *

_**

Henry p.o.v

I felt a bang of pain looking at those kids they just like me maggie and jasper no i'll make sure they don't get involed in it i'll do all in my power to procet them but if there like us they won't stop

* * *

_**sorry but im having a bad day**_


	4. maggies pain

**_hey sorry it been a long time since i last uptaded but school killing me ! _**

MAGGIE POV

* * *

Aw how lovely it is to be back i mean i love this school all the adventures we had i just wish jasper stop that maggie you can't think about that it was a long time ago nothing we can do about it just wish i could bring him back

* * *

now i'm so that my last chapters have been so short and agian i'm so sorry about it taking me so long to finisn this i really am but school has been so busy and i've been sick


	5. the nightmare

**_hey guys here a new chapter it been a long time ago and i know your curios about this whole jasper i wish he was here thing so here a flash back set of thing  
_****_tell me if you like it  
regualar disclamier_****_  
_**

* * *

Henry pov

"Henry aren't you coming to bed"Maggie yelled from the bedroom as I closr aed the bathroom door and walked to the kitchen

"yes as soon as i get something to drink" i yelled back

"I think you avoiding me" as two had wrapped themselves around my waist and a kiss landed on my cheek and i turned around sweep her off her feet her and my laughter ringing around the house as i carried her back to our bedroom and fell on the bed and kissed before we both turned of the lamps and fell asleep

_"Jasper" Henry and Maggie yelled desperly yellled as_ _another scream bounced around the room and the knife once again made contact with Jasper's skin tears streaming down all their faces as they yanked desprete at their chains as the kidnapper turns and lookes down mechios they had been kidnapped around 6 months  
ago and Jasper was his 'Favorite as he was the only that had not broken yet maggie around 1 month henry around 4 and he was determined he was going to break all three of them there was another scream as jasper spit out blood and choked and coughed as blood bubbled in his throat _

Henry then woke himself up (the authoress has to much writer's block)

* * *

sorry for all the people who has been waiting for this


End file.
